ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Martina McBride discography
The discography of American country artist Martina McBride consists of thirteen studio albums, one live album, four compilation albums, two video albums, three additional albums, forty five music videos, fifty one singles, sixteen other charting songs, and forty five album appearances. In 1991, she signed a recording contract with RCA Records, launching her debut studio album The Time Has Come in 1992. In September 1993, her second studio album The Way That I Am was issued. Its lead single "My Baby Loves Me" reached number two on the Billboard Hot Country Songs chart, becoming her breakthrough hit. The third single "Independence Day" peaked in the top twenty and became McBride's signature song. The song's success elevated sales of The Way That I Am to platinum status from the Recording Industry Association of America. Wild Angels was released in September 1995 and reached number seventeen on the Billboard Top Country Albums chart. The album's title track became McBride's first song to top the Hot Country Songs list. McBride's fourth studio album Evolution was released in August 1997 and is her best-selling album to date, certifying three times platinum in the United States. The album spawned six singles which all became major hits including, "A Broken Wing", "Wrong Again", and "Whatever You Say". After releasing a holiday album, McBride's fifth studio album Emotion was issued in September 1999. The lead single "I Love You" topped the Hot Country Songs list, while also reaching minor positions on the Adult Contemporary and ''Billboard'' Hot 100 charts. In 2001, McBride released her first Greatest Hits project, becoming her first album to top the Top Country Albums chart. All four of the album's new tracks were single releases including the number one single "Blessed". Martina (2003) certified double platinum in the United States and featured the top five singles "This One's for the Girls" and "In My Daughter's Eyes". McBride's seventh studio album entitled Timeless (2005) contained a series of classic country songs, debuting atop the country albums chart and the top ten of the Billboard 200. In 2007 McBride returned with her eighth studio record entitled Waking Up Laughing, which debuted in the top five of the Billboard country albums chart and Billboard 200. The album featured original songwriting material by McBride herself, including "Anyway", the album's lead single. After recording a live album in 2008, McBride's next studio album entitled Shine (2009) was issued. The album spawned three singles that reached the top twenty of the country songs chart. Switching to Republic Nashville, Eleven was released in October 2011. Debuting at number four on the country albums chart, the album's second single "I'm Gonna Love You Through It" became a major hit in 2012. Under the production of Don Was, McBride released her twelfth studio record Everlasting (2014) that featured covers of R&B songs. Since her debut, Martina McBride has sold over fourteen million albums, according to the Recording Industry Association of America Albums Studio albums Live albums Christmas albums Compilation albums Other albums Singles As lead artist As guest artist Other charted songs Videography Video albums Music videos As lead artist As guest artist Other appearances Notes *A'^' On Target was only available for a limited time at Target stores, and featured the exclusive song "Being Myself". *B'^' ''My Heart was only available for a limited time at Hallmark stores, and featured the exclusive songs "At Last" and "Together Again". *D'^' Denotes singles that did not enter the Billboard Hot 100, but instead peaked on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 singles chart. *E'^' "Reckless" did not enter the Billboard Hot Country Songs chart, but instead reached a peak a position on the Country Airplay list. |title=Martina McBride Album & Song Chart History - Country Airplay|work=Billboard|publisher=Prometheus Global Media|accessdate=March 8, 2016}} *F'^' "Valentine" originally appeared on Jim Brickman's 1997 album Picture This was released as a single to adult contemporary radio. In 1998, it was remixed and released to country radio, serving as the B-side to McBride's 1997 single "A Broken Wing". The new version appeared on her 1997 album Evolution. References External links * Official Website * Martina McBride Full Discography at Discogs Category:Country music discographies Category:Martina McBride albums Category:Martina McBride songs Category:Discographies of American artists